


Advice

by CosmoQueen



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoQueen/pseuds/CosmoQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoo Youngjae needs some advice................he makes the mistake of asking Himchan..............weirdness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

Youngjae nervously paces around in circles on the brown worn down carpet of his apartment floor. He glanced over at his shut laptop and briefly considered opening it again. But he knew it wouldn’t help. The people on those videos were professionals, there’s no way he could just do it like they do. It was hopeless.

Just then he heard a solid rapping on his front door. He made his way over and after a quick look through the peephole, undid the safety latch as well as the top and bottom locks.

“Hey Jae-yah!” Greeted his neighbor (he lived two floors above him) and friend Himchan.

“Oh hey hyung, what’s up?”

“I just came to give this back to you.” He handed him the extra phone charger that he had borrowed from his younger friend the week before, “I finally got a new one so I don’t need it anymore.”

“Oh okay.” He said quietly as he looked down at the charger.

“Thanks by the way.”

“You’re welcome hyung.” He said with a slight sigh.

Himchan furrowed his eyebrows as he eyed his friend, “You alright Youngjae? You seem kinda down.”

The younger looked surprised for a second and bit his plump bottom lip, “Oh, um. Yeah I’m okay. It’s nothing.”

“If you say so, I’ll see ya later then.” The raven haired man turned to leave.

Just then Youngjae had a thought. A thought he knew he would come to regret but he couldn’t think up any other solution to his situation.

“Hey Himchan hyung!” He called out to him. The older turned around and came back.

“Yeah?”

“Um could you come in for a second?” He stepped aside so the other could walk in.

“What’s up?” Himchan asked as he sat on the arm of Youngjae’s leather cough.

Youngjae closed the door and secured all the locks once more. He turned to face his friend and he couldn’t find the words. His face turned pink as the realization set of the embarrassing situation he put himself in.

“Well?” Himchan asked him with a raised eyebrow.

 “I kinda need to ask you a question.” Youngjae was still standing by the door to keep his distance and to help avoid any and all eye contact.

“Alright; fire away Jae-yah.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest and eyed the boy suspiciously.

“Okay well, it’s kinda personal,” he shyly took a few steps closer to his friend, “and a bit embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing for you or me?” Himchan asked him; the humor evident in his voice. Himchan was as blunt and open as they come and there was hardly anything he wouldn’t talk about.

Youngjae rolled his eyes at him, “For me of course.”

Himchan laughed at him, “Of course! So what’s this about?” He asked him. But after seeing Youngjae’s face turn two more different shades of pink along with him stuttering over his words, he figured it out.

“Is this about sex?”

The boy shyly nodded and Himchan burst out in laughter causing Youngjae to cross his arms and pout (which made him laugh even more).

Himchan moved off the couch’s arm to sit on the cushion and patted the seat next to him with a smile on his face.

“So, what is it that you need me to help you with?”

“Well I...” Youngjae started but was instantly interrupted by the older man.

“Bang’s not doing anything stupid is he? Because I told him that if he did anything to hurt you I’d cut off his balls and shove them down his throat!” The humor from the before replaced with concern and slight anger.

“No, nothing like that hyung!” He patted Himchan’s leg to calm him, touched by how overprotective his hyung was of him, “He’s not doing anything wrong at all! Quite the opposite actually. To be honest, we haven’t even gotten that far yet.”

“Okay, then. So again, what do you need me to help you with?”

Youngjae took a deep breath, “Well I was wondering....ya know, since you have more experience than me.....if you....um....”

“If I....what? Just say it Jae!” The older was getting impatient.

“If you could....help me learn how to give a good blowjob!” The boy’s face was now as red as an apple and Himchan had begun to laugh at him once more, “Hyung stop laughing at me! This is really embarrassing!!”

“I’m sorry Jae-yah, it’s just your face is so fucking cute right now!!”

The boy buried his face in his hands as he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He patted Youngjae’s back. “So why do you think you need help with this?”

“I dunno hyung. It’s just that I have no previous experience doing this and...” He trailed off, his nerves was starting to get the best of him.

“And?” Himchan motioned for him to continue.

“And the few times I’ve tried I didn’t exactly get the same reaction from him like when he does it to me. If that makes any sense at all.”

“Hmm I get ya. Has he said anything about this?”

“No, I’m sure he doesn’t wanna hurt my feelings. But I’m pretty sure I’m doing it wrong.” Even though they hadn’t be dating for long, to Youngjae it was already the best relationship he’d ever been in and he didn’t want his lack of sexual experience to ruin it.

“Look Jae,” he put an arm around his friend who was now sulking, “first off you’re worrying way too much about this. Bang cares about you a lot and the fact that you don’t know dick about………well, dick won’t change how he feels about you.” Youngjae rolled his eyes at Himchan’s pun, “Also, the key to having a good relationship AND good sex is communication and if you feel there’s an issue in any area you need to talk to your partner about it.“

Youngjae nodded in agreement.

“Because you know how that saying goes, a closed mouth doesn’t get fed! But then again we’re not talking about food.”

“Hyung.......”

“I guess I could’ve said that a closed mouth doesn’t get cock but that really doesn’t make any sense.”

“HYUNG! I get it okay, shut up with your dumbass puns!”

“Heh heh, sorry.”

“But thanks though. I’ll just have to talk to Yongguk hyung I guess.” Youngjae sighed as he stood up from the couch.

“Hold up now,” Himchan grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, “I didn’t say I wouldn’t help you. You asked for it, so you’re gonna get it!”

“Umm okay.” Youngjae was now very unsure of where this was going, “So um, how exactly?”

“Well before I can give you any pointers, I need to see your technique.” He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows at the boy.

Youngjae’s eyes widened and he started slowly moving away from his friend, “You....WHAT?”

Himchan again burst out in laughter, “Oh my God you should’ve seen your face!!!  Not on me you dumbass! I need to see you on something else.”

Confused wouldn’t even begin to describe how the younger felt at that moment, “Like what exactly?”

“Hmmm....you wouldn’t by any chance have any dildo’s lying around that you could use?”

Youngjae’s mouth fell open in shock, “Hell no!! I don’t have anything like that!”

Himchan chuckled at him, “Okay then. We can just use mine! Don’t worry it’s clean! I haven’t had the chance yet to ask Jonguppie if I could use it on him. He’s not too fond of sex toys to be honest.”

It took Youngjae a few moments to respond. For his usually intelligent brain was taking a very long time to process the horrific information that had passed through his ears.

“Okay first off, EW. Secondly, NO. Thirdly, HELL FUCKING NO. And forth, that was way too much fucking information that I ever needed to know about you and Jongup.”

“Too much fucking information.” Himchan repeated with a grin.

Youngjae rolled his eyes, “Grow up hyung!”

“Okay I’m sorry! I can’t help myself.” Himchan thought to himself for a moment, “Hey, I’ll be right back okay? Don’t move!!” And with that he got up from the couch, unlocked the door and left.

Youngjae’s mind was screaming for him to lock it and just forget this evening ever happened. But it wasn’t more than five minutes that Himchan was back with something rather odd looking in his hand.

“Um, hyung. Wha....what is that?”

“It’s a cucumber!” Himchan presented the vegetable to him and shoved it in his hand. “This is what you’re gonna use.”

“Are you serious? I can’t do that?”

“Look, you needed my help right? And I told you I need to see how you’re doing it to give you a better technique! Now do you freaking want my help or not?”

Youngjae shuddered as he looked down at the green vegetable. It was scary to him how almost anatomically correct it was to the gorgeous creature he was dating. The thought of that beautiful gummy man with the perfect abs and thick lips and being able to drive him crazy with pleasure overtook his nervousness and his better judgment.

“Okay,” he sighed, “let’s do this.” The things he was willing to do for love.

 

** _Later on………_ **

 

“Hey baby.” Himchan said as he entered the apartment he shared with his young boyfriend and found him in the kitchen making a salad.

“Hey hyung.” The boy grinned as the older came up from behind, wrapped an arm around him and kissed his neck.

“Dinner’s almost ready hyung, I’m just finishing up this salad.” The boy said as he used a pair of tongs to mix it up.

“Sounds good baby. You’re so sweet!” He kissed his neck again and again; satisfied with the cute giggle he got in return.

“Um, hey Himchan?”

“Hmmm?” He replied as he nuzzled the boy’s neck.

“What happened to that cucumber we had in the fridge?”

“Oh that? It’s at Jae’s.”

“He needed it for dinner?”

“No he needed it to practice giving a blowjob on so I could give him some tips.” He said casually like it was the most normal thing in the world to do with a friend.

Jongup pulled away and turned to face his boyfriend. A look of confusion, disbelief, and shock was on his face.

“You....he...WHAT?”

Himchan shrugged, “I needed to see how he was doing it of course! How else was I supposed to help him?!”

Jongup opened his mouth and then closed it again. He sighed and rubbed his temples as the realization hit him of just how fucking weird the love of his life was.

“I’m...gonna go to the store now." The poor freaked out boy said as he started to leave the kitchen.

“You know Jae just....” Himchan started to explain.

“I DON’T WANNA KNOW! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HIMCHAN I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!!” And with that he left.

Himchan shrugged again and plucked a cherry tomato out of the salad bowl and into his mouth, “What’s HIS problem?”


End file.
